Dark Shadows: The Darkness Lives On
by Magenta4ever
Summary: What Dark Shadows would be like today. Combines new characters and concepts with old favorites. Chapter 3 is up. More chapters to come.
1. Default Chapter

THE DARKNESS CONTINUES.....................  
  
The Collins family still lives today in the city of Collinsport in the state of Maine. I will walk you through some of what has happened over the years. Elizabeth Stoddard, the kind and caring woman we all remember dearly, passed away in 1990. She left the house to her daughter, Carolyn. Carolyn, having a husband, Dr. Alex Hallow, and a son, Foster, born in 1979, decided the position of head of the household was too much work and offered it to her uncle Roger. He gladly accepted. After his death in 1996, David became head of the household and has been ever since. David married Hallie Stokes in 1979 and in 1981, their son, Noah was born. Hallie died of breast cancer in 1982. It took David only a year to re-marry. His new wife was young Allison Dobson. They would go on to have two children: another son, Jordan in 1984, and a daughter, Gillian in 1985. Maggie Evans was sent to Wyndcliffe in 1970. By 1976, she was released. At a chance meeting, fate had brought her and Willie Loomis face to face once again. They kept in contact for a year and in 1977, they were married. They have a daughter, Sherry, born in 1979, and a son, Mark, born in 1985. Victoria Winters, with the help of Angelique, found a way back to the twentieth century from the 1790s when Peter was murdered at the hands of the vengeful brother of Trask. Angelique's help did not come without a price however: Vicky would come back but as a vampire. Now she is the one roaming the streets of Collinsport at night. Angelique, seeing Vicky as a means to do so, came back to this century. She is living at Collinwood under the alias of Alora Stanton, author and historian. And what became of Julia and Barnabas? Only half of that can be answered. Julia was last seen in 1976, the year in which she and Barnabas had adopted a baby boy, Neil. Since then, Barnabas and Neil have been traveling the world in search of her.  
  
Well there you have it. I have laid out the scene. Now sit back and enjoy the new Dark Shadows........  
  
The sun slowly set, leaving the Maine countryside dark. The ocean raged beneath widow's hill. The night was warm for October, but with a cold chill, as if something was in the air, something evil....  
  
Collinwood glowed with activity. It was the night of the annual Collins Halloween party and the mansion was a mad house of laughter and fun.   
  
A group of unsuspecting trick-or-treaters stood at the foot of the path to the front door.   
  
"You go up," said the child dressed as spider man to the one dressed as Frankenstein.  
  
"Uh, huh, no way," he protested. "The Collinses are freaky, man."  
  
"Stop beings uch a baby and go," said a girl dressed as Elvira. Without further protestations, the others pushed Frankenstein onto the path.  
  
He walked slowly and timidly up to the door. The others cheered him on. "Come on" and "get lots of candy" were among their youthful and anxious shouts. The boy finally reached the front steps and went up slowly. On the top step was a bowl of candy, into which the boy reached and pulled out a handful of goodies. Suddenly, the door flew open and out jumped a horrible furry-faced monster. The little boy ran back to his group, screaming a shrill cry and clenching the candy in his hand. He signaled to his friends to make haste and the group ran away.   
  
The monster stood at the door laughing. Not an eveil laugh, but more or less a laugh of enjoyment. A female voice addressed him. "Noah," it said, trying to stifle it's own giggle. Noah pulled off his mask and turned to face his step mother, Allison. She was a beautiful woman in her late thirties with blonde hair tied back in a sophisticated bun. Her face was only beginning to wrinkle. "That wasn't nice. You'll give him nightmares," she said with a smile.  
  
"Hey," said Noah returning her smile. "Isn't scaring people the whole idea of Halloween?" His blue eyes sparkled in a way that made her crumble.  
  
Allison shook her head. "Some boys like you and your father are just too handsome to argue with," she said. And it was true. His hair was a brunette mushroom cut, bordering on blonde. He had his late mother's beautiful blue eyes that smiled more than his lips. He bore most of her Irish face, including the white gleaming skin. He towered over Allison at with his height of six feet. He was the perfect guy as far as appearances went. To top that, he had a sweet-as-sugar personality. "Now come on," said Allison. "We're missing all the fun in the ballroom." The began to walk together back to the party. Suddenly, Noah heard a soft singing, a song that was vaguely familiar.  
  
"Uh, I'll meet you there," he said to his step mother and he followed the voice that only he could hear up the stairs. Allison looked at him strangely.  
  
"Young people," she said with a shake of her head and she went back to the ballroom.  
  
In the ballroom, the song "Time Warp" raged as almost everyone in the room dance along. Maggie Loomis, still short and brunette, although visibly older, made her way toward David who stood at the refreshments table talking to Willie Loomis. "David," she said, "lovely party, as usual."  
  
"Well thank you, Maggie, but that's partly because of you. You're puch has been expected at the Collins Halloween parties for more than twenty-five years," he said taking a sip.  
  
"Yeah," said Willie, "she should make it more at home." He looked almost exactly the same, aside from his thinning hair.  
  
"Well thank you, David," said Maggie, flattered. "But I think you're daughter is the one to be credited here." She motioned to young Gillian Collins, David's beautiful chesnut-haired teenage daughter, who lead the room in a dance. "How did she ever learn to dance like that?"  
  
"Her mother, I think, because I certainly can't move like that." said David. Maggie and Willie chuckled.  
  
"My son's lucky to have a girl like her," said Willie.  
  
"She's lucky to have him," said David.  
  
The song changed. It was now a romantic ballad. The dance floor cleared out. Only Gillian and Mark remained. They danced slowly and closely. Never letting their gazes pull away from the other's eyes. Carolyn and Alora stood in a corner watching them.  
  
"Their so in love," said Carolyn. She was still petite, still blonde, and still beautiful.  
  
"Yes," said Alora, "like Luke and Laura."  
  
"Bo and Hope," said Carolyn.  
  
"Ethan and Theresa."  
  
"Romeo and Juliet."  
  
Alora turned to Carolyn. "Bad analogy." she said. "You know what happened to Romeo and Juliet." She looked back at Gillian and Mark. "Their love will last forever," then her voice became an inaudible whisper, "like mine should have." It was in that moment that she remembered Barnanbas' touch on her skin, his soft lips on her own, the warm glow of his eyes. She missed it so much.  
  
"Like with Alex and I," said Carolyn. Alora didn't hear her. "Alora, earth to Miss Stanton," said Carolyn waving her hand in front of Alora's face.  
  
Alora snapped to. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" she asked.  
  
Sherry pushed through the crowd to the wall, against which Forrester Hallow, Carolyn's son, stood. "You," she said. "If I have to dance with one more of my father's annoying doctor friends tonight, I'm going to pull the Carrie effect."  
  
"You seemed to be enjoying yourself," said Forrester in a smooth voice.  
  
"It's called 'faking it,'" said Sherry. "Now, are you going to come with me quietly or do I have to drag you onto the dance floor in chains?"  
  
"Looks like I don't have a choice." He smiled and followed her into the slow dance.  
  
Meanwhile, Noah followed the sweet singing through the labyrinth of hallways. It stopped when he reached the door to the attic.  
  
"Noah," said a familiar voice, "come up to me, Noah, my little baby boy."  
  
"Mom?" he asked.  
  
"Come to me," the voice insisted.  
  
Noah opened the door and started up the stairs.  
  
Back in the ballroom, the song ended and a light classical piece began. Gillian and Mark embraced each other and then made their way to the refreshments table.  
  
"Here come the enchantes now," said Maggie.  
  
Gillian blushed and giggled while Mark smiled bashfully. Maggie ran a hand through her son's thick brown hair. "Don't touch my hair, mom," he said turning red and pulling away. His smile became even more akward. "You'll mess it up."  
  
"Oh, God forbid," said Maggie sarcastically, over-dramatically placing a hand on her cheek.  
  
"He's right," said David. "A guy's gotta have good hair."  
  
"Yeah," said Willie, "hair is everything."  
  
"If that were true," said a voice, "I wouldn't have cut mine." Vicky walked up to them with a shorter style of hair than ever imagined for Vicky's taste. "I got it all fixed up for the party," she said.  
  
"Hey, Vicky," said Gillian, "that's a really cool vampire costume," she said noting the black and red outfit Vicky was wearing. "Those fangs look real," she said.  
  
She didn't know how right she was.  
  
In the attic, Noah found himself in total darkness. "Come," said Hallie's voice. "Follow my voice."  
  
He obeyed and sound found a large mirror. "Look into the mirror," she said. He did so and soon, her image came into view. "Look and be mine once more...."  
  
Back in the ballroom, everyone laughed and danced. Suddenly, a blinding green light filled the room. The music stopped. When the light left, Julia lay on the dance floor, unconcious, but alive!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED................. 


	2. Episode 2

LAST TIME: During the Collinses' Halloween party, Noah was lured to the attic of Collinwood by the sound of Hallie's voice. Mark and Gillian danced together. Alora (Angelique) remembered her romance with Barnanbas. Gillian noticed Vicky's chillingly realistic vampire fangs. Julia mysteriously appeared unconcious on the ballroom floor after being missing for twenty-five years.  
  
Everyone gasped. David stepped forward. "It's Julia!" he said in amazement.  
  
"But..." Maggie began, "but she's been missing for over twenty years." Maggie's eyes closed and she began to fall backward, but Willie caught her in time.  
  
Jordan stepped out of the crowd to help his father move the unconcious woman to a couch. "Who is this, dad," he asked David.  
  
"It's Julia Collins, the woman Barnabas is in Germany looking for." David looked down at Julia. Her face seemed twisted as if she were having a horrible nightmare. "Now how could somebody who's been gone for God-knows-how-long just appear out of nowhere on a ballroom floor?"  
  
"Well, surely that weird green light had something to do with it," suggested Carolyn.  
  
"Listen," said David, "What matters is that she's home. Now, I'm going to call Barnabas." He walked over to the phone, picked it up and dialed 0. He put to his ear and said "Hello, Operator, give me the PalastHotel in Berlin, Germany." There was a small pause. "Thank you." Suddenly a puzzled look came over his face. He turned to the room and asked, "does anyone here speak German?"  
  
"I do," said Carolyn frustrated. She walked quickly to him and snatched the phone away. "Hallo," she said, "schließen Sie mich bitte an Raum des Herrn Barnanbas Collins an." There was a short pause. "Danke."  
  
The phone rang in Barnabas's room. He was asleep at the time, being it only three o'clock in the morning. Neil slept in the next room over. Barnabas awoke with a start. He answered, "Hello," he said.  
  
"Barnabas!" said Carolyn, "I'm glad I caught you."  
  
"Carolyn, what's wrong? You sound frantic."  
  
"Oh, Barnabas, it's Julia!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"She's back, Barnabas. She's come back. There was this flash of light in the ballroom and there she was in the middle of the floor unconcious."  
  
"Oh my...." He nearly cried with happiness. A huge weight had been lifted off of his chest. "I'll wake Neil. We'll be home by midnight your time."  
  
"Alright." Carolyn hung up. She turned to the group, "he'll be home by midnight."  
  
Alora inconspicuosly made her way out of the room. She pulled from her coat a Tarot card, bearing the image of the high preistess. I knew it would happen tonight, she thought. My preminisions never lie. I'll speed up the waking process to see where she was and how she got there. I need to know if... he was involved.  
  
She held the card, Julia's card, up to the moonlight. "Awaken, Julia Hoffman. Let the moonlight make your eyes twitch. Let the beams stir you." Suddenly there came a painful moan from the ballroom. "Julia," she whispered. She entered the room once again.  
  
Julia began to move. "What's that light?!" she began to mumble. "What kind of being are you? Get... get that away form me!" She sat up abruptly and screamed. She looked around. "Where am I?" she asked. "Who are you all?"  
  
David took a hold of her hand, "Julia," he said, "It's me, David Collins. The last time you saw me I was twenty. You've been missing since 1976, this is the year 2001."  
  
Julia's eyes widened. "Oh my God..." she uttered, then she gave out a sort-of sigh and collapsed.  
  
The attic was dark. Noah fumbled through the darkness to the mirror. "Look into the mirror," Hallie's voice said. Noah did so and soon, her image came into view. "Look and be mine once more. Do you see me Noah?"  
  
"Yes," he said in monotone.  
  
"Good boy, Noah," said the apparition in the mirror. "Now don't look away for one second." Suddenly a mist flowed out of the mirror. It formed Hallie's likeness and then poured into Noah's body through hid eyes. Noah all of a sudden hated Allison, and would do anything to get rid of his step mother.  
  
In the ballroom, Vicky's blood began to boil. She tapped Carolyn on the shoulder. "I'm going out to get some air." she said.  
  
Carolyn nodded and Vicky exited. She opened the front door and ran out into the autumn night air. She heard a rustling in the bushes. This was what she had been waiting for. She quickly dove into the bush and picked up the cat that had been hiding there. After receiving numurous scratches, she plunged her teeth into the cat's neck and drained it of blood. After having satisfied her thrist, she dropped the lifeless animal and turned to go back in. Carolyn stood in the doorway with an expression of horror on her face. "Vampire," she whispered.  
  
Noah walked into his room. He was a baseball fan and had a bat in his closet. He picked it up. "I'm gonna pretend I'm Mark McGuire hitting a baseball." he said with an evil sinister laugh.  
  
David succeeded in reviving Julia in the ballroom. Julia looked around once more. "I recognize some things," she said, a smile slowly forming. She turned to Maggie, "Maggie? Maggie Evans?"  
  
"It's Loomis now, Julia," said Maggie, tears of joy welling up in her eyes. "Willie and I are married."  
  
Julia then looked around some more. Her eyes fell upon Alora. She gasped. "Angelique?! What are you doing here?"  
  
Everyone looked form Alora to Julia, all confused.  
  
Outside, Carolyn stared at Vicky with accusing eyes. "Vicky," said Carolyn, "I...."  
  
"Carolyn, I can explain," said Vicky.  
  
"That was a damn good trick."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You really had me going there. You set it up so that I would thing you vampirically killed a cat. I was really scared there for a second. I thought you were really a vampire." She began to laugh.  
  
Vicky joined in. "Vampire, right. It was all just a trick...."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........................ 


	3. Episode 3

LAST TIME: David contacted Barnabas about the mysterious arival of Julia, who recognized Alora as Angelique. Hallie possessed Noah and planned to kill Allison. Carolyn saw Vicky suck a cat's blood, but blew it off as a joke.  
  
Barnabas and Neil rushed rushed up the walkway. Neil stumbled over the body of the dead cat and noticed it was warm, but shriveled. "Dad," said Neil, "look at this."  
  
"There's no time for that," said Barnabas hurriedly.   
  
"But Dad there might be a...." He meant to say "vampire" but was cut off.  
  
"Nothing is more important than your mother right now," insisted Barnanbas. The two hurried on. Finally they reached the door. Both burst in without even knocking.  
  
Meanwhile, in the ballroom, Julia's accusing eyes burned into Alora's. "It's you," she accused. "Angelique Bouchard! The witch!"  
  
Alora looked at the crowd's confused faces and then at Julia. She forced out a laugh. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you mean," she lied. "My name is Alora Stanton. I'm an author and historian. Perhaps you have me confused with someone from the seventies."  
  
"Well, that's a believable explanation," said Vicky. "Julia, surely you remember my ordeal in the year 1795 where everyone I met was identical to a person here in the present. Perhaps this is simply another case of the look-alike counterpart."  
  
"Yes, perhaps," aggreed Alora. Thank god for Vicky, she thought.  
  
Julia looked at Vicky, then at Alora. "Yes, yes I suppose. I'm sorry, Miss Stanton."  
  
Suddenly Barnabas and Neil came rushing in. "Julia!" Barnabas cried, rushing to her side weeping with joy. He embraced her warmly. "It has been so long... so very very long."  
  
"Too long, apparently," she said.   
  
"David," said Barnabas, "can you all give us a moment, please?" Without question everyone exited the room leaving Barnabas and Neil alone with Julia.  
  
"So this is what my mother looks like," said Neil, tearing up.  
  
"Oh my God, Neil!" said Julia, "my little baby boy. You're a man now. And I missed watching you become one."  
  
"It wasn't your fault, mom," said Neil. He hugged both his parents, "we can be a family now. That's all that matters to me."  
  
Several people sat in the drawing room. Among them were Gillian and Mark. Mark noticed that the expression on his girlfriend's face was one that only appeared when she was in deep thought. "Gillian," he asked, "I can tell you're thinking about something. What is it?"  
  
"I'd tell you if she wasn't in the room," she said, pointing to Vicky, who stood at the other end of room reading a magazine.  
  
Mark stood up, "Gillian's not feeling well, I'm taking her out into the air," he said. Everyone looked up, made granting gestures, and returned to their activities. Mark took Gillian by the hand and lead her outside. "Now, tell me what you're thinking of that concerns Vicky."  
  
"Promise you won't either laugh or scream and run away?" she said, looking down sheepishly.  
  
"Promise," he assured her.  
  
"Alright," she said. "to tell you the honet-to-goodness truth," she began, "I don't think her fangs are fake."  
  
Mark looked at her strangely at first not following. Then it hit him. "You think Vicky's a...."  
  
"Vampire," Gillian said with a nod.  
  
Barnabas took Julia up to their room. Neil stood watching her sleep. Barnabas left the room to go back down stairs, but was greeted by Alora. "You!" he said amazed. "How did you get here Angelique?"  
  
"I'm not going say I'm not Angelique, but you must believe me when I say I am not the Angelique I was," she looked at him with a visible pain in her blue eyes. "I am not the same conniving, evil woman who cursed you in 1795, Barnabas. I came back for a reason and that was to find and protect you from... him."  
  
"Him?" asked Barnabas, knowing not who the "him" was.  
  
"Nicholas Blair, Barnanbas," she said. "He's been invading my dreams and telling me of his disturbing plans for the Collins family. I must protect and defend all of you. I feel I owe you and your family that much."  
  
"Where is the catch, Angelique?"  
  
"There isn't one this time. I ask for nothing physical or emotional, because there is nothing ofr the asking. You love Julia and I can see that. I just want forgiveness and a civilized aquaintance with you and your family."  
  
"Who do they believe you to be?" asked Barnabas. "Surely this explanation wasn't the one you gave them."  
  
"You're right. They think I'm Alora Stanton, author and historian. But that is beside the point. Will you let me help you? Nicholas blair is an evil and dangerous man, and now that he is not a human, there's no telling what he'll do."  
  
Barnabas saw the sincere pain in her eyes. "Alright," he said, "but no tricks."  
  
Angelique tossed her head back in a sigh of releif. "Oh, I promise, Barnabas." She turned and walked down the hallway to her room.  
  
Mark looked at Gillian incredulously. "You can't be serious," he said.  
  
"But I am," said Gillian. "I mean, I like Vicky, but don't you think it's odd that she's only seen at night, she nver smiles with her mouth open, and tonight she came as a vampire."  
  
"That doesn't mean anything."  
  
"I think it does." She glanced breifly to her left and saw a black object lying further down the path. "Oh my God, what's that?"  
  
"It's probably just an animal," sadi Mark. "I'll scare it off." He picked up a rock and threw it at the thing. His aim was a little off, so the rock came down on the thing's head.  
  
"Oh, you hit it," said Gillian. She ran to it and then screamed. Mark followed.  
  
It was the dead body of the cat. The rock left a gash in it's head, bu no blood flew from the wound.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.................... 


	4. Episode 4

LAST TIME: Neil noticed the dead cat and suspected vampirism. Later, he and Barnabas shared a tearful reunion with Julia. Gillian told Mark she thinks Vicky is a vampire, and then used the bloodless body of the cat to prove her theory. Alora explained to Barnabas her reasons for being at Collinwood.  
  
"It's a dead cat!" said Gillian. "And it looks like it died recently, but why is there no blood?"  
  
"You actually want to see blood?" asked Mark.  
  
"No!" said Gillian rolling her eyes. "It looks as if the blood was... sucked... out."  
  
They looked at each other. "Vicky!" they said in unison.  
  
Barnabas followed Alora to her room. "Alora," he said. "Where is Nicholas Blair?"  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that he is in the form of a phantom-like creature."  
  
"Well, how can be stopped?"  
  
Alora's eyes lowered to the floor and then moved back to meet Barnabas's eyes. "I was hoping you'd ask that. To answer your question, I will have to tell you how Nicholas became... what he is. When Jeb Hawkes killed him by my instruction in 1970, he was sent straight to the river of damned souls in the eighth level of hell. He some how made it out of the river and down to the thirteenth level where...." She took a breath. "Where the Prince Of Darkness keeps his palace. Nicholas asked him to return him to the Earth to destroy the inhabitants of Collinsport. Obviously, the Dark One aggreed, but on the condition that he returns in the form of a phantom, one who must lurk in the shadows, even at night, because light can paralize and even kill them. He is not human, no earthly weapons can kill him. There is a specific light that is needed: a glare of the metal on the Blade of Nadia, when shown into his eyes, can destroy him permanently."  
  
"The Blade of Nadia?" asked Barnabas incredulously. "But no one has ever succeeded in finding that."  
  
"But we must," insisted Alora, "or it will mean the destruction of this entire town."  
  
Allison walked down a dark hallway trying to find the kitchen. She had a slight head ache, so she wanted to take an asprin. She was alone, or so she thought. Noah stepped out of the shadows and followed behing her silently, baseball bat in hand. When she was sure she found the kitchen door, she turned the door knob slowly. Noah rasied his bat. Allison ducked into the rrom just in time to miss a deadly blow. All the while, she never knew Noah was there. He ran off, for fear of being caught with a baseball bat.  
  
Outside, Gillian and Mark stared at each other in amazement. "Do you believe me now?" asked Gillian.  
  
"Gillian, I still don't know. It might have been a really big misquito or something."  
  
"A misquito? I don't think there are misquitoes big enough to suck every drop of blood out of a cat. By the way, it's October, as in the middle of fall."  
  
"Well if there is a vampire, how do you know it's Vicky?"  
  
"Is there anyone else in Collinsport that you've never seen in the daytime?"  
  
Mark looked down at the ground defeated. She had a point. Vicky seemed to only come out at night. She had a little house on the beach, which he and Gillian had vistited several times, each time at night. One thing they noticed was the house's obvious lack of mirrors. Not a single cross hung anywhere. Not even a "God Bless This House" plaque. There was nothing Mark could say or do to convince Gillian otherwise.  
  
Up in Alora's room, Barnabas looked at her with a confused stare. "Well do you have a general idea where the sword is located?"  
  
"I'm afraid I do not," said Alora, "but there is a way we can find out. I must warn you, however, it involves magick. Are you willing to do it?"  
  
"I suppose we must," said Barnabas. "What do we have to do?"  
  
"It is a dream divination spell, so one of us will have to be asleep. Since I know the chant we will use, you will have to sleep. Lay down."  
  
He did as she said and laid himslf down on her bed. "How will I sleep when I'm not tired?"  
  
"Don't worry Barnabas." She went to her closet and took out several boxes of herbs and a piece of purple paper. She put Barnabas' hand on the paper and traced around it with a pen. In the center of the tracing, she drew and eye. Barnabas fell asleep instantly. She held the drawing up and said, "Voici l'oeil prophétique au centre de la main aidante." She took some herbs out of each box and placed them on the paper.  
  
Barnabas dreamed of a beautiful are with waterfalls and rivers. He followed down underneath one watter fall and found a skeleton out of which stuck the Blade of Nadia, with it's gold and jeweled handle and a ruby at the top. Barnabas awoke and, in a trance-like state, he described the location to Alora.  
  
"Barnabas!" said Alora in shock. "You've just described my favorite childhood play spot in Martinique!"  
  
Allison was in the kitchen. She walked over to the refrigerater and poured herself a glass of water. She found the bottle of asprin and put two in her mouth. She gulped them down with a mouthful of water. Parties, she thought, were so tiring.  
  
Someone crept behind her, staying in the shadows so not to be seen. He watched her rub her temples, trying to ease the pain out. Now was the time to make his move.  
  
He ran up behind her and placed a firm hand on her shoulder, making her jump.  
  
"So she's a night person," said Mark to Gillian outside, "there are no such things as vampires or goblins or any of that stuff."  
  
"You don't know the Collinses very well, do you?" said Gillian. "Vicky being undead is probably the least scary thing that has happened here. I've heard my father talk about a little ghost friend he had when he was a kid. There have been times when Carolyn has had weird dreams that come true." She looked down. "You must think we're all crazy psychos."  
  
"But you're my crazy psycho," said Mark, putting his arms around his girlfriend.  
  
"I know," said Gillian. "So do you believe me about Vicky?"  
  
"What about me," asked Vicky as she walked toward them. "Is there something you need to tell me?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............................. 


End file.
